


Let's Watch the Rain (Irumatsu)

by ySoda (yrxole)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy, I Ship It, IruMatsu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Love Stories, No Angst, Rain, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, They're sweet and it's sweet and I love it, i was feeling soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrxole/pseuds/ySoda
Summary: ‘Oh well, it’s raining outside right now. It just reminded me of that day’, Akamatsu told her with a soft sigh as she dreamily watched what was happening outside of the small window in Miu’s lab, although she didn’t miss the small blush that formed on the girl’s cheeks. It was one of her favorite things when she managed to fluster the normally open and boisterous inventor, simply by being a little sappy. Obviously Iruma would complain about her romantic behaviour, but secretly she utterly enjoyed it.‘Well then’, Miu cleared her throat softly as she took of the working gloves she liked wearing and dirtying almost more than anything, as she stepped towards the pianist. ‘Let’s watch the rain. Together, like back then’.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Let's Watch the Rain (Irumatsu)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> It's very short but my gay really came out in this one.   
> It's sweet, it's kinda soft, but of course Miu is in it so warning for the language. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me :)

Kaede Akamatsu smiled softly at the sight of her girlfriend as she stood in the door opening to her lab, leaning against the frame as she watched the beautiful young woman work on yet another invention that obviously no one but the ultimate pianist herself would praise. Miu Iruma had a way of making those around her either love her to no end, or despise her with all that they had, and Kaede had been one of the lucky few to immediately be intrigued with the girl. Sure, she could be a bit much sometimes, and she had a potty mouth that was almost a shame for a girl as pretty as she was, although Akamatsu was pretty sure she wouldn’t change anything about that. Miu was fun, Miu was smart and when she wanted to be, she was really sweet as well. Kaede never really needed anyone to tell her what she was worth since she was pretty confident in her own abilities, but whenever Iruma decided to praise her for simple things, she still felt warmer than she would otherwise. It was just something about the woman with very light pink hair, staying up late to finish her projects and getting up early to brag about them, her own special type of laugh and her way of acting around others, that made the pianist adore her. And she was quite proud of herself as well as she knew that the ultimate inventor had gained somewhat of a soft spot towards her girlfriend as well. 

‘Are you just gonna stare at my tits from across the room or are you bringing your sweet ass over here?’, Miu called from where she was standing as she threw a glance over her shoulder, ruining the moment a bit but at the same time Akamatsu couldn’t really care about this, as she chuckled softly. At first the inventor had been very consistent on calling her “ _ Titless _ ”, which was a bit of a strange nickname, but as soon as she could call the pianist her own, that changed into more vulgar but perhaps also nicer ways to name the blonde girl. 

‘Classy as always’, Kaede smiled happily as she joined the girl, seeing what she was working on. Tilting her head, the blonde inspected the object curiously as she waited for her other half to explain what exactly it was supposed to be. ‘Guess!’, Miu just chirped, folding her arms over her chest proudly as she smirked down at the automat that she had created. Carefully, the pianist picked it up, and touched some of the buttons without pressing them since she wasn’t sure what would happen if she did so. ‘Hmm… Is it something crude again?’, Akamatsu asked with no venom in her voice, hearing the cackle from the slightly taller girl next to her, that took the invention from her hands and rubbed her hands over it almost as delicately as she would hold Kaede sometimes. She was a pretty passionate person if she wanted to be, and it pleased the blonde to see that she still had so much fire in her.

‘Duh!’, Iruma answered her question as she pressed a button, and some sort of light came out of the smaller device, which seemed to scan Kaede. The time that the blonde ultimate was opposed to the idea of Miu testing her strange inventions on her was long over, and now all the girl could do was chuckle and shook her head a bit, as if she was disappointed in her girlfriend, something that wouldn’t happen any time soon. ‘It’s scanning your measurements, hang on’, Iruma muttered as a tongue poked out of her lips when she concentrated on turning certain small knobs to get it in the right position, and with a small blush Akamatsu sighed softly at this. 

Rocking on her heels the ultimate pianist waited, thinking about what exactly she wanted to say at the moment, not wanting to take Miu away from this utter concentration she usually had with her work, but also not wanting to stay silent when she really felt like speaking up. Straightening the soft pink vest she wore a little, she bit her lip as she blinked innocently at the girl, knowing that would make her less cranky for taking her interest in the device away. ‘Hey, Miu… do you remember when you asked me out?’. 

‘ ‘Course I do, duh-doy! You were all sad because your femboy boytoy turned out to be a homosexual, and me, the gorgeous girl genius decided that was my chance to shine! So, graciously I found you in the school’s garden, soft rain sprankling my skin and making me even more beautiful, and there you were. I swept you right off ya feet! And off your ass, I guess. That wasn’t a pretty fall’, She grinned as she spoke, wiggling her brows at the other, now embarrassed, ultimate in the room. ‘You always make it seem like that’, Kaede complained with a pout, contemplating turning away from Iruma, although she decided that it probably wasn’t worth it. 

What really had happened that day is that it was raining outside, hard, and no one else decided to get outside of Hope’s Peak. Akamatsu decided that it was sad that no one did, cause the plants and gardens that were outside were amazing and would perhaps be even prettier to see up close on her own. However, she hadn’t noticed that she wasn’t the only one outside. Miu had been there as well, soaked in water and working on some strange type of invention that she later explained would run on raindrops hitting it. As Kaede had stood outside, she had been a little cold, but didn’t mind since the umbrella she carried made for enough to shield her from the soaking rain at least. That was however, until Iruma decided to be a little bitch and run towards her. She had wrapped her arms around the young woman, and immediately Akamatsu had been colder than ever since Miu was completely soaked from the rain, and in a reflex she fell backwards, onto her behind, which wasn’t a nice sight anyway. 

Of course Miu had apologized then and brought Kaede to her dorm to change, and there things had escalated a little bit, up until the point that the two would now be able to say they officially were together. It had been kind of sweet, and her time with the ultimate inventor was more fun than she could’ve ever imagined, and overall Akamatsu was content. She was happy. She was kind of a happy person anyway, and it was great to see that her smile was a bit infectious for the ultimate inventor at times. 

‘Why did you ask?’, Miu questioned the question that came from the blonde before, as she put down her device and definitely made a mental note of the personal information she had just gained from it. ‘Oh well, it’s raining outside right now. It just reminded me of that day’, Akamatsu told her with a soft sigh as she dreamily watched what was happening outside of the small window in Miu’s lab, although she didn’t miss the small blush that formed on the girl’s cheeks. It was one of her favorite things when she managed to fluster the normally open and boisterous inventor, simply by being a little sappy. Obviously Iruma would complain about her romantic behaviour, but secretly she utterly enjoyed it. 

‘Well then’, Miu cleared her throat softly as she took of the working gloves she liked wearing and dirtying almost more than anything, as she stepped towards the pianist. ‘Let’s watch the rain. Together, like back then’. 

Happily, Kaede clasped her hands together, and started her excited rambling that made Iruma smile at her girlfriend as she took in her features. She had long admired the beautiful girl, and although she always pretended to be very self centered and caring about herself more than anyone else, she had looked up to the pianist. Spending time with her had been better for her self image than anything else before, making her become seriously confident in better ways than she had been before. Learning that it was okay to care about other people was a great experience, and she wished to thank her girlfriend for that, even though she wasn’t sure how to. Being softer and sweeter towards her than anyone else would ever get from Miu was what she decided on eventually, and the blonde seemed to love the special attention she was getting, no matter how flustered it would make her anyway. 

Kaede took her backpack from her back and rummaged through it, taking out a coat and holding it towards Miu, as she knew that the girl probably wouldn’t wear one unless she had to. She usually would comment something like that it was sad to have her beautiful body covered, but knowing that Akamatsu had no ill-will, she’d take it from her anyway. ‘What are you smiling at?’, Kaede asked curiously as she helped the light pink haired ultimate to put on the pink raincoat, making her chuckle softly. ‘You’, she responded. Again a blush formed on the pianist’s face, and she nudged the girl next to her. ‘You’re being sappy’, she complained, although she clamped onto her arm quickly after, and pulled her towards the exit of the school. Talking back to Kaede Akamatsu wasn’t something that happened often and no one really felt like getting their ass beat in a polite verbal argument anyway, so usually she got to say what she wanted. 

Miu didn’t always have time to hang out with her, so Kaede was happy that she tried her best to spend as much as she could of her free time with the blonde, making her happier than she’d ever been. Sweetly, her fingers locked with Kaede’s as the girl grasped her hand, and send her a sweet smile after a soft peck on the cheek when rain dripped down on the both of them, but the warm feeling didn’t go away. Outside, on their own yet not alone in the slightest as they had found the one thing that made them more than simple ultimates; a love that was more important than any talent, and they were able to share it together just fine. Even at a dark day where the storm was more than just a little bit of water dropping down onto both of the girls, holding onto the softness of her hands Kaede’s smile didn’t falter, as she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else at the moment. 

Miu couldn’t help but to smile back at her, watching the beautiful girl next to her, before turning her attention towards the rain like Akamatsu had wanted, but the thought of her happiness and her gratefulness still never leaving her mind. 


End file.
